Demon
thumb|Ikona Demona 'Demon '- najwyższy stopień trudności, do którego ukończenia trzeba zwykle spędzić znacznie większą ilość czasu, niż w przypadku innych etapów. Oznaczany jest wściekłą, czerwoną buźką z parą rogów, zielonymi oczami i zaciśniętymi zębami. Został dodany w wersji 1.3, a pierwszy oficjalny Demon - Clubstep ukazał się w wersji 1.6. Jak dotąd powstały trzy oficjalne Demony. Dwa pozostałe to Theory of Everything 2 oraz Deadlocked. Oficjalny Demon nagradza gracza 14 (lub 15 gwiazdkami w przypadku Deadlocked), natomiast Demony społeczności Geometry Dash 10 gwiazdkami. Do odblokowania oficjalnych Demonów potrzeba kolejno: 10, 20 i 30 Sekretnych monet. Osiągnięcia Przejście każdego oficjalnego Demona w Normal mode (i Practice mode) zaowocuje zdobyciem osiągnięcia. Tyczy się to również innych oficjalnych etapów. Co ciekawe, wersja Steam oferuje dodatkowe osiągnięcie, otrzymywane za ukończenie Clubstep w Normal Mode (co najmniej 2 zdobycze za jednym zamachem osiągnięcia za to samo). Otrzymany je także za zdobycie 3 monet w każdym z poszczególnych oficjalnych Demonów, jak i również za "zgładzenie" danej liczby Demonów (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 20 aż do 60). Historia Przed updatem 1.3 najtrudniejsze etapy były dużo łatwiejsze niż obecnie. Za jeden z najtrudniejszych uznawany był Demon Park (obecnie bardzo łatwy Demon). RobTop zaczerpnął inspirację z nazwy tego poziomu i w Update 1.3 powstał nowy stopień trudności - Demon, jednakże był dużo mniej znany, ponieważ początkowo użytkownicy nie mogli wystawiać owej oceny (maksymalną było Insane), co później zmieniło się w Update 1.5. Wtedy etapy takie jak The Nightmare, nie były czymś super łatwym jak na Demony, tak jak teraz, więc mało kto znał naprawdę ciężkie plansze, które kwalifikowałyby się do tego stopnia trudności. Etapy które obecnie są uznawane za trudne Demony, wtedy przez niektórych mogły być uznane nawet za niemożliwe. Dopiero, kiedy twórca gry w Update 1.6 stworzył pierwszego oficjalnego Demona, czyli Clubstep, ów stopień trudności stał się bardziej popularny, ale wciąż nie tworzono jakichś bardzo trudnych Demonów. Na przełomie wersji 1.6 i 1.7 użytkownik Roadbose stworzył niezwykle trudny poziom - Ice Carbon Diablo X. Był on tak ciężki, że był uważany za niemożliwy. Posiadał on dużo łapek w dół i dopiero w 1.9, gdy Cyclic i Riot przeszli go w Normal Mode i rozwiali oni myśl o tym, że etapu nie da się przejść, zyskał on dużo polubień i obecnie jest uznawany za szalenie trudnego lub ekstremalnego Demona. W tej aktualizacji rozpoczął się czas, kiedy moda na ekstremalne Demony zaczęła się rozrastać i generalny stopień trudności tych plansz zaczął być bardziej wymagający. Większość starszych Demonów obecnie uznawanych jest za łatwe lub bardzo łatwe w porównaniu do obecnych, ponieważ zawahania trudności i wzrastające umiejętności graczy zmieniły opinie na temat owych plansz. Dwa z nich - The Nightmare i The Lightning Road obecnie są dwoma najbardziej lubianymi Demonami ze względu na ich wyjątkowo niski stopień trudności. W wersji 1.9 powstało kilka bardzo trudnych Demonów; z czego za najtrudniejsze uznaje się Cataclysm, Bloodlust, Sakupen Hell i Bloodbath, jednakże najtrudniejszym z nich w tamtych czasach było Sonic Wave, autorstwa Cyclica. Z powodu hackowania autor usunął go w wersji 2.0, gdy planował opuścić społeczność. Osoby takie jak Riot oraz Mefewe przez długi czas trenowali, zdobywając bardzo wysokie wyniki (98% u Mefewe oraz 96% u Riota). Te porażki są uznawane za najbardziej pechowe w historii GD. Później poziom został ukończony przez Sunix, a potem przez jeszcze kilka osób. Przełom wersji 1.9 i 2.0 spopularyzował trend polegający na tworzeniu niesamowicie trudnych Demonów. Jednym z powodów było wydanie wersji gry na Steam, która według większości graczy jest łatwiejsza do opanowania pod względem sterowania. Drugim czynnikiem był również mocniejszy i bardziej wydajny sprzęt, który zmniejszał opóźnienia kliknięć oraz przyspieszał działanie gry, co również ułatwiało przejście owych poziomów. Przez ten okres powstały duże ilości ekstremalnych i szalenie trudnych Demonów, co spowodowało nawet powstanie oficjalnej listy najtrudniejszych ocenionych plansz w grze. Pomimo faktu, iż istnieje dużo ciężkich Demonów, nadal istnieją łatwe, a nawet bardzo łatwe plansze o tej trudności, które powstają w obecnych aktualizacjach i przeznaczone są dla początkujących graczy. Podział Demonów Ponieważ Demony mają różny stopień trudności, gracze podzielili je na kilka mniejszych podkategorii: * bardzo łatwy Demon (ang. very easy Demon) - jest polecany dla początkujących i nie stanowi on wielkiego wyzwania. Pochodzi głównie ze starszych wersji (wyjątek: Platinum Adventure). Inne przykłady: The Nightmare, The Lightning Road, Wrandering (przykłady z 2.1: Elzeko, Impact X, Opac). * łatwy Demon (ang. easy Demon) - jest trudniejszy od bardzo łatwego Demona i jest mała szansa, że będzie Twoim pierwszym Demonem. Jednak wciąż nie jest jakiś wyjątkowo trudny. Przykłady: oficjalne Demony, Lonely Travel, Crescendo (przykłady z 2.1: Darker Drop, Geometric Dimension). * średni Demon (ang. medium Demon) - stanowi duże wyzwanie dla początkujących, jednakże jest zwykle typowym demonem, którego przechodzą bardziej doświadczeni gracze. Przykłady: -Sirius-, Nine Circles, Ditched Machine, Theory of Skrillex (przykłady z 2.1: Citadel of the Skies, Blitz, Saturn V, Shrill Hallway) * trudny Demon (ang. hard Demon) - jest polecany dla graczy, którzy mają duże doświadczenie w grze i stanowi ogromne wyzwanie dla niedoświadczonych osób. Przykłady: ToE II v2, Windy Landscape, Fairydust, Supersonic (przykłady z 2.1: Killgore, Diffuse, Frustration, Kitty). * bardzo trudny Demon (ang. very hard Demon) - tylko weterani są w stanie go ukończyć, ponieważ dla większości osób może stanowić duże trudności. Przykłady: 8o, Acropolis, love baba, Deadlocked v3 (przykłady z 2.1: (przykłady z 2.1: Game Time, Spacelocked II, Bit Reaper). * szalenie trudny Demon (ang. insane Demon) - Tylko bardzo dobrzy gracze mogą go ukończyć, a i tak potrafi sprawić im problemy. Przykłady: Galatic Fragility, Matilda the Machine, Ultrasonic, Duelo Maestro (przykłady z 2.1: Superstrike, Awakening Horus). * ekstremalny Demon (ang. extreme Demon) - tylko nieliczni potrafią przejść taki poziom, często wykorzystując na nich ogromne ilości prób. Przejście takiego poziomu często powoduje wzrost popularności danych graczy. Przykłady: Bloodbath, Phobos, Sonic Wave, Athanatos, Hatred (przykłady z 2.1: ATMarbl, Plasma Pulse Finale, Stalemate Redux, 8o X). * Niemożliwy Demon (częściej określany jako niemożliwy etap, ang. impossible level lub Silent Level) - jest niemożliwy do przejścia bez hacków lub spamowania checkpointami w Practice Mode. Przejście takiego poziomu spowodowałoby przełom w całej społeczności GD. Przykłady: Silent Circles, Silent Club, Silent Clubstep, Sailent Clubstar. Podział Demonów w Update 2.1 * Łatwy Demon (ang. Easy Demon) - fioletowa buźka z małymi rogami, dwoma wystającymi ząbkami i niebieskimi oczami. * Średni Demon (ang. Medium Demon) - różowa buźka z większymi rogami, czterema wystającymi ząbkami i niebieskimi oczami. * Trudny Demon (ang. Hard Demon) - klasyczna buźka Demona. * Szalony Demon (ang. Insane Demon) - wściekła buźka o mocniejszym odcieniu czerwieni, z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, dwoma parami rogów i złotymi oczami i bardzo lekko widocznym trójkątem na czole. * Ekstremalny Demon (ang. Extreme Demon) - jeszcze bardziej wściekła buźka z trzema parami rogów i złotymi oczami i bardziej widocznym jednak wciąż lekko widocznym trójkątem na czole. Ciekawostki * Oficjalne Demony nie są uznawane za średnie, lecz za łatwe Demony. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że przeciętny nieoficjalny Demon jest trudniejszy od tych oficjalnych. * Mimo, że w pełnej wersji dodatkowe osiągnięcia za zebranie wszystkich trzech monet istnieją tylko w Demonach, to w Geometry Dash Meltdown można zdobyć je we wszystkich trzech poziomach. * Przed wersją 2.0, Theory of Everything 2 wymagało zdobycia 30 monet, zaś Clubstep aż 20. * Na razie najwięcej Demonów ukończył NoctaFly. Ma już ich ponad tysiąc. ** Znajduje się również na pierwszym miejscu w tabeli Top 100. ** Drugą osobą, która posiada ponad 1000 Demonów jest Pasiblitz a po nim jest jeszcze kilka osób. * Niemożliwe etapy są degradowane przez RobTopa i nie posiadają gwiazdek. * Istnieją Demony z ukrytymi ścieżkami, które mogą być źródłem łatwego nabijania statystyk, jednakże większość z nich szybko traci gwiazdki. Istnieją wyjątki (np. Insane Club), które pomimo skrótów nie utraciły swojej noty. * Każdy Demon ma gwiazdki, a nieocenione zazwyczaj posiadają buźkę noty Insane. * Pierwszym Demonem był poziom o nazwie Demon Park, który był inspiracją dla RobTopa, aby utworzyć ten stopień trudności. * 1 kwietnia 2017 roku RobTop zrobił primaaprilisowy żart i usunął najtrudniejszemu wtedy Demonowi - Yatagarasu notę ekstremalnego Demona i dał notę szalonego. Zostało to później przywrócone. * RobTop dodając aktualizację zawierającą poziom trudności Demon, dodaje jeszcze jeden poziom, zawsze o trudności Harder. ** Electroman Adventures (wydane wraz z etapem Clubstep) nie posiada noty Harder, lecz Insane, jednak wraz z wydaniem etapu, posiadał ową notę, lecz później zostało to zmienione. ** Bloodlust to najtrudniejszy Demon zweryfikowany i opublikowany przez Knobbelboy. ** Bloodbath to jeden z najpopularniejszych i najtrudniejszych Demonów, jest zrobiony przez użytkownika o nicku Riot. * 1 kwietnia 2018 roku RobTop dla żartu na Prima Aprilis do Tygodniowego Demona (ang.Weekly Demon), zamiast dać typowo Łatwego Demona lub Średniego Demona dał Bloodlust, czyli najtrudniejszego dotąd ocenionego Demona. EasyDemon.png|Buźka oznaczająca łatwego Demona MediumDemon.png|Buźka oznaczająca średniego Demona Demon.png|Buźka symbolizująca poziom trudności Demon bądź trudnego Demona InsaneDemon.png|Buźka oznaczająca szalonego Demona ExtremeDemon.png|Buźka oznaczająca ekstremalnego Demona Kategoria:Elementy gry